


Warmth

by Ghost_Fox_Goddess



Series: Nygmobblepot sharing a bed [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox_Goddess/pseuds/Ghost_Fox_Goddess
Summary: Oswald hogs the covers of the bed and Ed gets close to get warm... and to get close to Oswald.





	Warmth

The air in Ed's room was cold, not cold enough to see your breath but cold enough to feel the need to go undercovers and wrap up in blankets with hot chocolate.

Oswald and Ed sat at the table in their Pjamas sipping hot chocolate. Ed had made them nice: really chocolatey and with mini marshmallows on top. They both drank and smiled as they both told stories from the past. Ed told Oswald how he killed Tom Dougherty and Kristen Kringle. Oswald told how he snitched on Fish Mooney, Betrayed Maroni and Falcone and got to the top. Ed smiled, he loved how Oswald became the Penguin and became the king of Gotham.

After the hot chocolates and stories they both got into the warm bed and pulled the cover over them both. Ed relaxed into the warm comfort of his bed and looked at Oswald lovingly. Oswald smirked and pulled the covers away from Ed.

"Whats that for?" Ed asked confused by the situation.

"Nothing. Just felt like it" Oswald smirked again.

Ed started thinking then he got an idea, if it was a cartoon then a lightbulb would light up above his head. He started to get close to Oswald, Skin touching skin. Ed got as close as he could to Oswald, so not even a piece of paper could get between them. Oswald turned pink as he realised what was happening. Ed pulled his arms over the smaller man and pulled him into a hug, his head resting into Oswalds neck and shoulder. The covers were now over him making him warmer. He got closer to Oswald, if that was possible, and kissed his cheek lightly. Oswald turned red slightly and smiled as he relaxed into the situation. He gently placed his hands over Ed's.

This way they were both warm, and happy. Both melting by contact from the other.

"Whats this for?" Oswald asked.

"Nothing. Just felt like it" Ed smiled, turning Oswald over to see his face.

Ed looked into Oswalds blue eyes, he could feel himself melt inside. As he grew more confidence, he placed both his hands on Oswald's face, cupping it lovingly. He leaned closer and placed his lips on Oswald's, He could feel Oswald kissing back. Ed's whole world grew colourful and fireworks went off around them. They continued to kiss passiontly, Ed's hands trailing his scars under his top. They broke apart slowly, looking at each other in silent. Oswald didn't look mad like he thought he would.

"Wow. I didn't think that it would-" Ed was cut off by Oswald kissing him again.

Ed wrapped his arms around Oswald's neck and pulled him closer towards him. They broke apart again and smiled, no words were needed. They embraced each other gently and prepared to go to sleep. Only this time, it wasn't as friends- it was something more.


End file.
